Kingdom Hearts Characters In A Chatroom?
by SoCra-Z
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Some of the Kingdom Hearts Characters go into a chatroom together. And well, read it... You'll see. Part Two up now!
1. Part One

_Okay, this Fanfic. Is different than the rest. It's supposed to be what Kingdom Hearts characters would do in a chat room. You would probably have to understand chat rooms to understand this one too. Oh, and to warn you... It's very, weird... Here is the code:_

**Unknown** - Riku

**KeybladeMaster** - Sora

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts** - Kairi

**JumpropeGirl** - Selphie

**BlitzballRox** - Wakka

**Tidus** - Tidus

**BerryBerryEbilMan** - Ansem

**Bwahaha** - Sephiroth

**HeartlessBot1** - Darkside (Heartless)

**HeartlessBot2** - Shadow (Heartless)

**RikusBabe **- Crazed Riku Fangirl

**SorasLover** - Crazed Sora Fangirl

**SasukesNumberOne** - Crazed Sasuke Fangirl (In The Wrong Chatroom)

_And now to start the story..._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_-Unknown_ has entered the room.-**

**_-KeybladeMaster_ has entered the room.-**

**Unknown: **Sora? Is that you?

**KeybladeMaster: **Yeah. Where's Kairi?

**Unknown: **I don't know. She isn't here yet.

**KeybladeMaster: **Well I could have figured that much.

**_-BlitzballRox_ has entered the room.-**

**BlitzballRox: **Hey what's everybody doing? Ya?

**Unknown: **Waiting for everyone else to get online…

**KeybladeMaster: **Hi Wakka!

**BlitzballRox: **Hi Sora!

**_-Unknown_ has left the room.-**

**_-Unknown_ has entered the room.-**

**Unknown: **x.X;

**Unknown: **I got disconnected.

**KeybladeMaster: **Oh, well welcome back, Riku.

**_-HeartlessBot2_ has entered the room.-**

**Unknown: **Thank you.

**KeybladeMaster: **No problem.

**BlitzballRox: **HeartlessBot2, who are you, mon?

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**Unknown: **It's a bot, hence the screen name...

**KeybladeMaster: **A heartless! I'll fight 'em! -Pulls out his Keyblade.-

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**BlitzballRox: **What's a bot, ya?

**Unknown: **x.x

**_-SeventhPrincessOfHearts_ has entered the room.-**

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Hiya everyeone!

**KeybladeMaster:** Hey, Kairi!

**Unknown: **Hi Kairi!

**BlitzballRox: **Hello Kairi!

**KeybladeMaster: **I'm just about to defeat this heartless!

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**Unknown: **Sora, you can't... It is a bot...

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **-Giggles.-

**KeybladeMaster: **I can defeat any heartless! Even if it is a bot!

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**Unknown: **x.0

**_-Bwahaha_ has entered the room.-**

**Bwahaha: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_-Bwahaha_ has left the room.-**

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Bwahaha?

**BlitzballRox: **That was weird, ya?

**Unknown: **Whoever that was... They were... Well, interesting... Lets just put it that way.

**KeybladeMaster: **You know, they seemed kind of... Suspicious... Hmm...

**_-Bwahaha_ has entered the room.-**

**Bwahaha: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_-Bwahaha_ has left the room.-**

**Unknown: **WTF?

**KeybladeMaster:** Riku? Don't say stuff like that infront of Kairi, she is only 14!

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Sora... SO ARE YOU!

**BlitzballRox: **Umm... Ya?

**Unknown: **I can say what I please. And, you're only a year younger... So how is that so offensive?

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Riku, ignore him... He's just being weird.

**KeybladeMaster: **Kairi, you're the weird one... Now, back to the Heartless... -Holds his keyblade front and center.-

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**_-SorasLover_ has entered the room.-**

**SorasLover: **OMIGOSH! It's Sora! -Huggles.-

**KeybladeMaster: **0.0;;

**BlitzballRox: **Sora? Is that your girlfriend, mon?

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Sora has a girlfriend?

**KeybladeMaster: **She isn't my girlfriend! I don't even know her!

**BlitzballRox: **Oh, sorry Sora, no need to get upset, ya?

**SorasLover: **-Tackles and sits on Sora.-

**KeybladeMaster: **What? Stop that!

**Unknown: **Hahahah. Sora has a fangirl. -Points and laughs.-

**KeybladeMaster: **Right when I was going to fight the Heartless too...

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**SorasLover: **-Gets off of Sora and smiles at him.- Can I watch you fight the Heartless?

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**KeybladeMaster: **Sure!

**Unknown: **It's a bot...

**KeybladeMaster: **Riku! How do you know?

**Unknown: **It says it in the screen name...

**KeybladeMaster: **That doesn't mean anything.

**Unknown: **Then how come it only says one thing "..." and it only says it after you say the word "Heartless"?

**HeartlessBot2: **...

**Unknown: **See?

**KeybladeMaster: **That still doesn't mean anything. He can't talk.

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **How does it even use a computer anyways?

**KeybladeMaster: **I don't know...

**Unknown: **It can't... Because... IT IS A BOT!

**BlitzballRox: **I got to go, bye everyone!

**_-BlitzballRox_ has left the room.-**

**SorasLover: **So, are you going to fight it? -Kisses Sora on the cheek and blushes deeply.-

**KeybladeMaster: **0.0;;

**_-Bwahaha_ has entered the room.-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, that's all I have for now. Hope that you liked it so far. I'm going to work on Chp. 2 later on. _


	2. Part Two

_Okay, here is the code again, just incase you need to look at it, and I added some new characters..._

**Unknown** - Riku

**KeybladeMaster** - Sora

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts** - Kairi

**JumpropeGirl** - Selphie

**BlitzballRox** - Wakka

**Tidus** - Tidus

**BerryBerryEbilMan** - Ansem

**Bwahaha** - Sephiroth

**HeartlessBot1** - Darkside (Heartless)

**HeartlessBot2** - Shadow (Heartless)

**RikusBabe **- Crazed Riku Fangirl

**SorasLover** - Crazed Sora Fangirl

**SasukesNumberOne** - Crazed Sasuke Fangirl (In The Wrong Chatroom)

**HairThatDefiesGravity** - Cloud

**ForTheLoveOfCloud** - Aerith

**Gawrsh** - Goofy

**WheresKingMickey** - Donald

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bwahaha: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Cough.- 0.o; BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**-_Bwahaha_ has left the room.-**

**Unknown: **Who is that...? Does anybody know?

**SorasLover: **-Clings to Sora.- Eep! That person scares me!

**KeybladeMaster:** -Pushes her off of him.-

**SorasLover: **-Clings once more.-

**KeybladeMaster: **-Rolls eyes and pushes her off again.-

**SorasLover: **-Clings, and holds on tightly.-

**Unknown: **-Smirks.- Now isn't that just cute. Sora is playing hard to get.

**KeybladeMaster: **Shut up Riku!

**Unknown: **-Laughs at Sora.-

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Guys, I'll be back in a little bit... I'm going to call Selphie and Tidus and tell them to get online.

**-_SeventhPrincessOfHearts_ has left the room.-**

**Unknown: **Well, I guess it's just us four now.

**SorasLover: **Yeah. -Daydreams.-

**KeybladeMaster: **-Rolls eyes again.-

**Unknown: **-Laughs.- Sora, just go out with her...

**KeybladeMaster: **No.

**-_RikusBabe_ has entered the room.-**

**Unknown: **0.0;;;

**RikusBabe: **-Pounces on Riku.- Riku!

**Unknown: **0.0;;; Uh... Hi...

**KeybladeMaster: **HA HA HA! -Laughs at Riku.- Now you have a fangirl!

**Unknown: **--; Ah... Shut up Sora.

**RikusBabe: **-Showers Riku in kisses.-

**Unknown: **Ack! Get off me damn it!

**RikusBabe: **-Gets off him quickly.- Sorry! -Sits in corner and cries.-

**KeybladeMaster: **Riku, look what you did, you made the poor girl cry... I'm not even THAT mean. And I'm a pretty mean person if you ask me...

**SorasLover: **-Jumps on Sora knocking him to the ground and kisses him.-

**KeybladeMaster: **Um... Could you get off of me and stop kissing me... Please?

**Unknown:** Heh... Yeah Sora, you sure are mean...

**-_Tidus_ has entered the room.-**

**-_JumpropeGirl_ has entered the room.-**

**-_SeventhPrincessOfHearts_ has entered the room.-**

**KeybladeMaster: **Kairi! Welcome back!

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Thank you, Sora.

**RikusBabe:** -Continues crying in her corner.-

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Why is she crying?

**Unknown: **Because I told her to stop kissing me and stuff. It was annoying!

**KeybladeMaster: **ZOMG! Riku, look at her profile, she is hot! Oh... Ehh... Wait... That was someone elses profile...

**Tidus: **Who's hut?

**Tidus: **Hit

**Tidus: **Hot

**SorasLover: **My profile? I bet it was. -Winks at Sora.-

**Unknown: **I don't really care if she is hot or not.

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Well, what crawled up Rikus butt and bit his weener? Sheesh.

**KeybladeMaster: **0.0;

**Unknown: **o.0

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **What?

**KeybladeMaster: **XD!

**SorasLover: **-Clings to Sora.-

**KeybladeMaster: **Ugh... Please just get off me.

**Unknown: **Heh.

**-_RikusBabe_ has left the room.-**

**Unknown: **Yey! She left. Now Sora is the only one with a fangirl.

**SorasLover: **I'm not a fangirl!

**Unknown: **Eh... Yeah, you are.

**KeybladeMaster: **Yep! -Nods agreeing with Riku.-

**SorasLover: **-Clings to Sora tightly.-

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **-Beats fangirl with a stick.-

**SorasLover: **Hey! -Pulls on Kairi's hair.-

**Unknown: **o.0;;

**KeybladeMaster: **0.o;;

**JumpropeGirl: **I wull help you Kairi! -Pulls on fangrils hair.-

**JumpropeGirl: **Will

**JumpropeGirl: **Fangirls

**Unknown: **...

**KeybladeMaster: **Now ladies, lets not fight over me.

**Unknown: **o.0

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **I was trying to help you, Sora.

**SorasLover: **Sora would choose me over you any day, Kairi!

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **x.X

**KeybladeMaster: **Actually, I would probably choose Kairi.

**SorasLover: **X.X

**KeybladeMaster: **You fangirls scare me.

**SorasLover: **I AM NOT A FANGIRL!

**-_SorasLover_ has left the room.-**

**KeybladeMaster: **o.o;;; Well, she is a bit psycho.

**-_Bwahaha_ has entered the room.-**

**-_Bwahaha_ has left the room.-**

**-_Bwahaha_ has entered the room.-**

**-_Bwahaha_ has left the room.-**

**-_Bwahaha_ has entered the room.-**

**Bwahaha: **Oh... I forgot to say... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**-_Bwahaha_ has left the room.-**

**KeybladeMaster: **What the heck is that all about? They forgot to say BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?

**Unknown: **WTF? That Bwahaha whatever person is weird...

**SeventhPrincessOfHearts: **Yeah... Very weird.

**Tidus: **What's the deal with them anyways?

**JumpropeGirl: **I don'y think they know.

**JumpropeGirl: **Don't

_To be continued in part three, coming soon._


End file.
